1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and a control method for the imaging apparatus, and more particularly to technology for detecting an instruction to the imaging apparatus using a vibration applied to the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, downsizing has been advancing in portable information processing apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) and digital cameras, to improve user-friendliness, including better portability.
On the other hand, progress has been made in sensor technology used to detect vibration applied to an apparatus. The vibration or an amount of a swing applied to an apparatus, for example, can be detected by an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor. In Japanese Patent No. 4009887 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-049290, it is discussed that a swinging operation of an apparatus or a change in the position of the apparatus is detected by using the sensors, and an operation instruction to the apparatus is given according to a detection result.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-061869 discusses a camera structure configured to protect the lens barrel by retracting the lens barrel into the camera main body when vibration is given thereto that is relatively larger than a hand-shake of a camera. However, if a predetermined operation is performed when an amount of a swing is detected by an apparatus, an amount of vibration is larger than an amount of a camera shake. Therefore, if a threshold value of determination is set at a similar value to that of a camera shake, the lens barrel tends to retract easily. In other words, even when vibration applied to the camera is not so large, the lens barrel retracts easily, and if this retraction happens during image capturing, the user needs to operate a switch to extend the lens barrel.
In a structure in which the imaging apparatus is operated according to an amount of a swing that occurs when a user swings the apparatus or according to an amount of displacement when the user changes the position of the apparatus, it is necessary to protect the lens barrel.
More specifically, when the lens barrel is extended forwards from the apparatus main body, it is desirable to protect the lens barrel from being broken by mistake. The lens barrel should preferably be protected by retracting it during a reproduction display operation when image capturing is not performed. However, if the lens barrel is retracted during shooting, an image capturing action cannot be started immediately.